The Devils Fruit
by Cheezit-boy
Summary: Gaspacho has a new fruit for sale, Geuss who buys it? My first story! so read! plzzzz! T for violence
1. Chapter 1

"Okay Chowder, This is a Devil Fruit." said Mung Daal, pointing to an odd fruit on the table. "It can give you _awesome powers. _But, it has a price: your ability to swim. Any questions?... Chowder, I asked any questions?... Chowder? Chowder!" Chowder, as usual, was zoned out. But, his hearing selectively heard the part about "AWESOME POWERS." "Huh, who, Wha? Did you say awesome powers? OOOOOooooohhhh… I'm sooooo taking notes on this!" Chowder said excitedly, as he (All-too literally) scribbled a note about the fruit on a sheet of paper. "I'll eat this one now!" Chowder said as he reached for the fruit "Chowder! That's just a (munch)…Wax model… Alright Chowder, lets start today's order…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

this is just a prologue, the real story takes place 5 years later, so keep reading plz!!!!! and like most authers, I will wait until one review until continuing


	2. Chapter 2

5 YEARS LATER….

"So what do ya' kids want to eat?" One mammoth man said in a very cheery mood to three familiar teens: Chowder, Panini, and Gorgonzola, Age 16

The three have not changed much since they're childhood. The only major difference is that they are closer friends now. Most things are same ol' same ol', Panini loves Chowder, Gorgonzola dislikes Chowder (albeit to a lesser excitant), And Chowder still eats like a starving Bull Elephant…. I should probably continue the story.

"I dunno…"said a puzzled Chowder.

"_I'm going to get some powdered flarts_." Said Panini with dreamy eyes "_theyre famed for romance you know."_

"I guess flarts sound good" said a not-so-caring Gorgonzola.

"Meh, flarts do nothing for me. To dry." Said Chowder "Got anything new Gazpacho?"

He turned to the teens, with a big smile on his face. He must have been waiting all day for someone to ask.

"BEHOLD, The Fruit…of the DEVIL!!!" He yelled as he took out three odd fruits.

"WOW!!!!! A DEVIL FRUIT?!?!? AWESOME!!!" Chowder yelled in amazement.

"T-The f-fruit of t-the d-devil? T-That sounds s-sort o-of c-creepy…" Panini gasped.

"HA! I've heard scarier things from my candle master!" said Gorgonzola, who was still scared, but wasn't lying.

"This is the first time I got this type of fruit, so I don't know much about it, BUT IT SOUNDS UBER COOL!!!" said Gazpacho.

Chowder then began to remember the lesson Mung gave him on that fruit a few years ago, and the note he took on the subject.

"Guys! Mung told me about those things before! I think I got a note on it on my persons….ah! Here!"

Devil Fruits give you powers!!!!- Chowder

Without hesitation, Chowder took out 15 Dollops "3 please! Guys, we are gonna have a snack!" said an eager Chowder,

"What evs. As long as Pudge over here is paying, I guess it might be worth a try." Said Gorgonzola (secretly excited to get super powers).

"Okay, if Num-Num's gonna try it, I will to!" said Panini, still shaky about the name "devil fruit"

In unison, the three ate they're fruits.

Nice chapter right?

Special thanks to little girl-GROWN UP for reviewing and enjoying is, and everyone enjoying the story

Next chapter: the gang discovers their powers.

Look out for the new twist in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

After the group finished eating the fruit, the group went home to find out what they're powers were. After nobody found out they're powers, Panini and Gorgonzola gave up on the devil fruit, but Chowder kept believing

**________________________________________________________________________**

_I wonder why I haven't found out what my powers are yet…_ Chowder thought as he walked to the bank. Truffles told Chowder to bank the money they earned over the week. As you might guess, the money bag is fairly light.

Up the road, Chowder saw a man on a motorcycle

"Hey kid," a man on a bike said to Chowder as he walked by." Ehh... What's in the bag?"

"Oh, just this week's profit" Chowder said to the man "I'm bringing it to the bank because Truffles told me to"

The man stared at Chowder for a moment. _Jackpot! This guys an idiot! It'll be too easy to get this cash!_

"Hey Ehh….. Kid. That bag looks heavy. Maybe I can carry it for you?"

"No, it's actually pretty light" Chowder said

"Oh, let me see it how heavy it is"

"Sorry, but I really need to get going"

The man, still persistent to get the money, started to drive slow enough to talk to Chowder

"Hey Kid, if you want to cash the money quick, give it to me and I'll drop it off at the bank for you"

"No thanks, I think I can make it myself"

"Well...errr Ehh... maybe you can hop on to my bike and I'll drop you off at the bank"

"No, I'm good"

_Jeez, this guy is really nice! To bad I don't need any help. _Chowder thought as he continued his walk to the bank

_Dammit! This Kids on to me! Maybe, just maybe, if I pull one big lie, he'll finally give me the cash! But it'll have to be one heck of a lie, this kid is pretty bright._

The Thief thought

_Maybe when I get home, Mung will have flooded the kitchen with chocolate thrice cream!_

The Thief caught up to Chowder to begin his Grand rouse.

"listen, kid, I didn't tell you this cause I wanted to keep my cover, but I'm not just some man on the street, I'm really an undercover member of the F.B.O.D. (Federal Buroe Of Dollops) and I'm looking for a guy who is paying…Ehh… what kinda company are you in?"

"Catering" Chowder said falling for the trick

"Catering companies' counterfeit money. And I kept asking you for the money because I wanted to see if the perp paid you the counterfeit money so the bank will think you were the perp. So may I please see the money?"

"Of course! I wouldn't wanna get in trouble for something I didn't do! Oh, and don't worry. Your cover is safe with me" Chowder said, taking the bait

"Thanks, I'm glad you are complying" the Thief said giggling.

Chowder gave the man the money,

Who pretended to check the money, be sure he'd buy it

"Well, everything seems in order" said the "Agent" beginning to snicker "Oh, here's a gift for your troubles"

_**Plop!**_

The man thrust a plunger into Chowders face

"SEE YA SUCKA!!!" the thief yelled as he drove away.

The gears in Chowders head began to turn. He realized what just happened.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LYING THIEF!!! F.B.O.D. AGENT MY FOOT!!! GET BACK HERE WITH MY MONEY!!!"

**________________________________________________________________________**

Chowder chased the man all through town. But, his efforts seemed pointless, as he could barely keep the thief in sight, let alone catch up.

But, just as he began to give up, he saw the rocket salesman.

_Yes! If I use that rocket, I will be able to catch up to the Thief, and get the money!_

_Every time I begin to doubt you, you always pull through for me!_

_Just remember, I believe in you C.H. Greenblat!_

As Chowder ran by, he grabbed a rocket, and flew toward the Thief.

"I'LL GET YOU THEIF!!!!" Chowder yelled.

"Ya right! How are you gonna do tha-"

_**CRASH!**_

Chowder rammed into the Thief.

The damaged Thief, surprisingly still driving, said

"I'd say you'd regret ramming into me, BUT I DON'T THINK YOU'LL TIME TO DO ANYTHING AFTER I DO THIS!!!"

The Thief began to drive toward the literal "edge of town", which led directly in to space.

"SIONARA!" Thief yelled as he immediately stopped the bike, which launched Chowder off the bike, and off the edge.

_Crap! I'm done for! _Chowder thought as he fell to his doom

_The only chance I got is to some how become light as a feather!_

_Oh well, might as well try. Ok think light…light..._

**Light weight: feather fly! **

Then, he began to fall much slower. In fact, a gust of wind blew him upward, too much in fact

_______________________________________________________________________

The gust blew Chowder out of space, but now he had another problem: he was 1,000 feet above Marzipan, and he kept going up

"Crap! I have another problem! I can't go down!" Chowder thought as he began _rising_ to his doom _well… maybe I can become heavy the same way! Now think heavy…heavy…_

**Heavy weight: shooting star!**

Then, as planned, he began to fall at super speed to the edge of town.

"YES!!! I'm about to land…"

_**CRASH!**_

He landed all right, but his landing caused the baron edge of town to fall into space, along with him.

"CRAP AGAIN!!! OK, ONE MORE TIME!!!"

**Light weight: feather fly! **

**Heavy weight: shooting star!**

This time, he landed perfectly with no problems

"Well, that worked out…ok…Now, to get that money

Hmmmm… maybe I can catch-up doing this

**Light weight: Hyper Speed!**

Chowder changed his weight to be light, and was able to move as fast as to motorcycle.

________________________________________________________________________

Chowder was able to easily find the Thief. He was still riding his bike.

"Ha. That kid thought he could beat me, Chirro the Thief. That's just plain stupid." Chirro gloated.

"HEY!!! LYING THIEF!!!" Yelled Chowder

Chirro looked back in shock to see the teenager catching up at extreme speeds.

"What... the… hell... He's alive?!? And where did he get that speed?!?" Chirro gasped.

Chowder caught up to be right next to the bike, to see a gasping Chirro.

"HEY THEIF!!!! I GOTTA BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!!!

1. YOU TRICKED ME INTO GIVING YOU MONEY THAT I WAS GONNA BANK!!!

2. YOU MADE ME FALL INTO SPACE!!!

3. YOU CAUSED ME TO BREAK PART OF MARZIPAN INTO SPACE!!!

AND MOST IMPORTANTLY

4. YOU MADE ME DO SO MUCH WORK THAT NOW

**I'M HUNGARY!!**" Chowder yelled at the top of his lungs.

"O-oh well… wh- what are you gonna do about it?"

Chirro said shaking.

"I'll show you what I'll do!" Chowder said.

Chowder stopped in his tracks. Chirro looked back at Chowder "Heh. The kid must have lost his guts. I can't blame him. I _am_ Chirro. He glouted.

**Heavy weight: Cannonball! **

Chowder flew toward Chirro extremely fast, crouched in a ball.

Chirro looked back in fear. " OH MY GO-"

_**Blam!**_

The blast sent The Thieving Chirro skyward. Luckily, Chowder grabbed the money from Chirro before he was sent flying.

"Well, now that's done with, I gotta bank this cash!"

Chowder said happily as he ran to the bank

________________________________________________________________________

Chowder rushed home after dropping the money of at the bank.

When he got home, it was late, and he remembered that he left his keys inside,

So, he knocked on the door, and shockingly saw Panini was the one opening the door.

"Hi Num Num's"

"FOR THE 29534875293476924823967304672398742349567 TIME, I'M NOT YOUR BOYFREIND!!!"

Chowder scooted by Panini to find that Gorgonzola was there to, sipping cocoa. "Mung! What are all my friend's doing here?!?" Chowder yelled as he ran into the kitchen

When he ran in, he saw that, along with Mung, there was Endive and Stilton.

"Oh Chowder, your back. What took you so long? Oh, and you know Stilton and….ENDIVE… they brought your little friends with them."

"Mung! What are you arch nemesis and aquatence doing here with Gorgonzola and Panini?!? Today has made so little sense…" Chowder said confused.

Mung looked at Chowder for a moment. "Chowder, you seem stressed and confused, even more so than Schnitzel on 'Veil or No Veil', so I'll explain things to you slowly.

But first, tell me why you are so late?"

Chowder began to explain things "Okay, so it went down like this…"

Chowder told Mung about his strange day. "Ah, you were able to change your weight at will?" Mung said. "Yeah, I must sound crazy huh…"

"Actually Chowder, One of the reasons we came here is to explain that. Gorgonzola, Panini, Would come sit next to Chowder?"

The 2 did as they were asked.

"OK, so we mentors originally came here to say another important thing, which we will talk about later, but another thing you three have done something that seems to be just as important. We have heard you have all eaten devil fruit, so now you all have super-human powers."

"HA!!! I told you guys!!!" Chowder said to Panini and Gorgonzola. "We know Pudge" said Gorgonzola. "We learned our powers too" said Panini, finishing the sentence.

"Eh, hem, as I was saying" Said an annoyed Mung "you all have super powers. Now, I have a book that will tell us what fruit you ate. Now first, Chowder you said you power was to change your weight at will, Correct?" Chowder nodded. "Okay, your fruit is…. The Kilo-Kilo no mi."

Mung looked at Gorgonzola "What are your powers?" "I'll show you" Gorgonzola said as he stood up.

**Fire Gun!**

Gorgonzola shot a fire ball from his fingers into the fireplace. "Wonderful aim!" Mung said "Your fruit is… Mero Mero no mi."

"Now finaly, Panini, what is your ability?" Mung asked.

"This!" Panini said, eager to show off

**Terra Shield!**

A slate of rock rose up from the floor. " Shnizel! Your gonna have to clean this up later!"

"Radda!" Mung looked back at Panini "Your fruit is… the Terra Terra no mi"

Chowder stood up "SWEET!!! WE HAVE AWESOME POWERS" Chowder looked at his friends "Let's test em' out!

Mung quickly said "DON'T DESTROY THE KITCHEN

________________________________________________________________________

The three stopped testing the powers after about half an hour, Then Mung and the other mentors were ready to announce their news

"OK, Stilton, …ENDIVE… it's time to to annonce the news in unison" The three teens looked in attention.

The mentors said "We feel that you 3 are officially old enough to go to the Apprentice high school"

________________________________________________________________________

Message to little girl-GROWN UP: this was the twist I was talking about.


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?!" Yelled the Apprentices.

Ms. Endive stood up. "What are you kids complaining about?! What could you find so horrible about school?!"

"YOU CAN'T EAT ALL THROUGH OUT THE DAY!!!!!" Complained Chowder.

"YOU ACTUALLY HAVE TO WORK!!!!!" Complained Gorgonzola

"_NOTHING! NUM-NUMS WILL BE THERE!!!!!_" Said Panini, with heart shaped eyes.

Stilton stood up. "WILL YOU SHUT UP?!?! SCHOOL AIN'T THAT BAD!!!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU NEVER WENT TO SCHOOL!" Yelled Gorgonzola

Stilton shot him one of those I'm-gonna-kill-you-later stares. "None the less, I've heard school is where good things happen."

Chowder and Gorgonzola huddled together. "Pudge lets pull the 'I'll miss you' act" "Good idea"

The 2 walked over to their masters, trying to look cute "_But if we go to that school, we wont be able to see our glorious masters_" said Gorgonzola "_Who we adore very much" _Chowder, not knowing what to say, just said "_what he said_"

Mung and Stilton looked unimpressed. "Your going, pack your bags, you leave in 2 days"

Chowder and Gorgonzola grumbled a little, and then walked out with Panini behind them.

________________________________________________________________________

The group sat on a park bench, where they hung out.

Chowder sighed. "Guy's… Could you help me think on the bright side?"

"_The rooms might be co-ed_" Panini said

Gorgonzola snorted. "He said 'Could you help me think on the bright side' not 'give me thoughts of suicide'"

Chowder got up. "I'm gonna say goodbye to the town while I have time." He said as he walked into town.

Gorgonzola snorted.

"Gorgonzola!" Panini said hitting him lightly "I think it's cute that Num-Num's what's to say goodbye to other people!"

"People? Ha, look again."

Gorgonzola pointed to Chowder, hugging a lamppost, saying "Goodbye lamppost *sniff* I Shall Miss You!"

"Oh. I still it's cute."

Chowder continued his goodbyes

Goodbye window! Your comedy wasn't as transparent as you! (Ok maybe it was)

Goodbye restraunt! You had so much flavor! (albeit less than Mung)

Goodbye milkman! Your heart is warmer than the milk! (A little)

Goodbye guy-who-screams-for-cash! No need to scream, I'll be back someday! (Seriously! That wasn't worth 5 dollops!)

Goodbye cattle prod! This goodbye is the most painful of all! (ouch!)

Goodbye Marzipan! Don't fall out of orbit, okay? (Cause then I couldn't come home, and I'll have to stay in school forever!)

Goodbye guy holding up Marzipan! Keep Marzipan in orbit, okay? (And maybe put some clothes!)

Goodbye C.H. Greenblat! "Don't worry Chowder! I'll always be with you" (Yay!)

…

Goodbye milkman!

Gorgonzola sighed. "Do you ever feel like our life is a joke made by a fat guy?"

________________________________________________________________________

The next day, the day they were supposed to pack their bags, they decided to walk around the town one more time.

They first visited Gazpacho's stand. When Gazpacho saw them, he donned a huge smile. "Hey little buddy and company! Where were you guys yesterday? I was gonna ask if you found out your powers yet. Well did ya?"

"Ya! I can change my weight, Gorgonzola can shoot fire, and Panini can control rocks."

"WOW!!! AWESOME!!!" Gazpacho said "Hey! You guys have to see my new frui-""uhh… Gazpacho… I have some news I should tell you…" Chowder interrupted as Gazpacho's mood darkened "Me, Panini, and Gorgonzola have been forced to go to apprentice high school"

Gazpacho hung his head "But, who's gonna *sniff* visit me everyday?"

Panini tried to cheer him up "Maybe I can get Ceviche to-"

"NO. That guy creeps me out,*shiver*, he's been a cross-dresser since he was 11!"

Chowder began to sniffle. "Well *sniff* could you show me the fruit, for old times sake?"

Gazpacho smiled even with tears rolling down his face. "O-okay *sniff*. This is called the "Slorange"…"

After Gazpacho told about the fruit, the group said goodbye and left to get some thrice cream.

"Ya know, we should make these last, they might not be served at High school" said Gorgonzola. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!?!?! NO THRICE CREAM?!?!? I'LL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chowder overreacted. As he ran around screaming, he ran into a buff man, spilling his thrice cream. Chowder began to sniffle. "you spilt my *sniff* last thrice cream….I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" The buff man and his posy laughed. "Oh really?! Well come on then! In fact, you guys can have the first shot!" said the cocky man. Chowder stepped forward until Gorgonzola stopped him. "I'll handle him". Gorgonzola stepped forward and put his fists against the buff man. "If you live, you'll regret challenging me"

**Fire Canon!!!**

A giant cannon of fire shot through the man, charring his middle. "Boss!" the 2 lackeys yelled. Chowder went up to one of the lackeys "NOBODY MESSES WITH MY THRICE CREAM!!!"

**Heavy weight: Anvil drop!!!**

Chowder jumped over the lackey and crushed him. Panini ran over to the other lackey. "DON'T MESS WITH NUM NUM'S!!!"

**Rock rapid fire!**

Panini lifted rocks from the ground and shot them all at the lackey.

After the "Fight", the group just stood there. "………Hey Panini, you gonna eat your thrice cream?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At night, after the group went home, they all started packing.

"Books, wallet, pencils, markers, notebook, laptop, extra clothes" listed Panini

"pillow, sleep mask, magazines, laptop, extra shirt, candy bar" listed Gorgonzola

"Flam, blutter, flouscuti, racker's, bluenana, fiilk, gruble gum, fork, spoon, spork, wiscernonen, bowl, plate" listed Chowder

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the morning, the 3 and their mentors, Schnitzel, and Gazpacho drove to the airport. "Mung, when are we gonna get to the airport?"

"Well Chowder, there's no traffic, but Endive is in the car so its quadruple it's weight!" said a laughing Mung

"Oh Mung, your bad comedy is only rivaled by your bad cooking." Said an angry Endive.

"Mr. Daal, where is this school?" asked Panini

"I dunno, it's a day by flight so its pretty far away"

After the group went through all their business, they went through their goodbyes. "Mung, *sniff* I'm gonna miss you!" Chowder said while hugging Mung. "I'm gonna miss you too Chowder" Chowder turned to Schnitzel "I'm gonna miss you too, you rock monster!" "Radda, Radda" [translation: the kitchens gonna be really quite without you, and although I'll like it, I'll be thinking of you] said the rock monster. Chowder turned to Gazpacho. "I'm gonna miss talking to you everyday." Gazpacho began crying. "GOODBYE LITTLE BUDDY!"

Stilton grabbed Gorgonzola's shoulder. "Listen to me, I put my faith into you that you will try hard, cause I want you to do what I didn't do." Gorgonzola looked at Stilton and smiled. "Okay. See ya Stilton!!!"

Panini walked over to Endive with out stretched arms. "Goodbye Ms. End-" "Don't touch me. Just leave." Endive said harshly.

The 3 boarded the plane. After they sat down, they heard the news "Whom ever your sitting with is your roommate" Chowder tapped his roommate on the shoulder and said. "Hi, my name's Chowder!". The boy turned his head.

"Sup'. Names Curry!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Credit to Vibrate Silk Rainbow for being the second reviewer and Curry is the OC I mentioned


	5. Chapter 5

Chowder looked at Curry who was smiling and giving him a peace sine. He was about the same height as Chowder, his hair was gelled out 2 inches forward, and he wore a black short-sleeved shirt with an orange vest on top and wore dark blue jeans. He also wore 3 burnt out glow in the dark wristbands on him. The 2 kept smiling and staring at each other for a minute, and then broke out laughing "Your alright Chowder!" laughed Curry.

Chowder began starting small talk. "Are anyone you know going to this school?" "This is my second year, so I'll know some people, but no one personally. What about you?" Chowder pointed to Panini and Gorgonzola. "Those 2 are my good friends from my home town." Curry looked at Panini for a bit. "You and her look alike. Are you related?"

"No."

Curry grinned. "_Are you dating?_"

"GRODY!!!! I'D NEVER DATE HER!!!"

"Calm down. I'm gonna listen to some music, so could you be a little quieter?"

Then, the plane ride went smooth for awhile.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**_______________________________Elsewhere, in a dark room…_______________________**

In a dark room, a man is shown sitting in a huge chair with a black hooded robe. He seemed un-interested about anything, even when another man seemed to walk out of no where. The man who just entered was wearing another robe, but without a hood reveling spiky blonde hair (I'll refer to him as Blondey.)

Blondey took a knee. "Excuse me my liege, I have some news. Do to an internal error, 3 devil fruit have entered a dimension outside their own. As usual, some of our men went to remove it, it appears some few have eaten the fruit. What do you what me and the other troops to do?"

The hooded man seemed still uninterested. "Just like last time this happened, kill all involved. But before you go, tell me the eaters, their parental figures, and the merchant who sold the fruit. Blondey seemed to expect that question, so he recited the answered immediately. "Merchant: Gazpacho. Eaters: Gorgonzola, Panini, and Chowder. Their parental figures: Stilton, Endive, and Mung Daal respectively"

The hooded man sat up in his chair. "That last name, his surname was 'Daal' correct?"

"Yessir"

"………..I know that name all-too well. Where are the eaters of the fruit now?"

"They are currently on their way to they're way to the Apprentice high school, Where coincidentally one of our troops are there as the principle. Name: Baron 'Clockwork' Omniki"

"Do you know everything?"

"Nosir, I still can't guess were the Cash Cab stops."

The hooded man scooted down in his chair. "Contact Omniki tomorrow. Now leave."

Blonde left by walking back into the darkness.

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**______________________________Back at the plane…_____________________________**

Chowder woke up in the middle of the night, but he was shocked to find that the only people on the plane were him, Panini, Gorgonzola, who were both sleeping.

"Wuh… were is everyone?" Chowder mumbled. He then noticed a red fog was in and around the plane. At the front of the plane, the fog condensed into a big demonic figure with horns. Chowder blinked and the figure appeared right in front of him.

_**Give…_Back…_My… Fruit!!!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Chowder yelled as he woke up. He looked around and saw everyone was on the plane. "Chowder! You okay?" Curry said. Chowder looked at him and said. "I'm sorry! Did I wake you?" "Yeah but I don't mind. Why'd ya yell? Have a bad dream?" Chowder looked down. "Yeah. It was about the devil saying that he wanted his fruit back." Curry sat there for a minute. "… Well I got nothing. What do you think it means?" Chowder got a little smile on his face. "Well… recently I eat a fruit called "Devil Fruit" and because we have time, I'll tell you what happened. So, there we were walking down the road…" Chowder explained what had happened the past few days.

"Hhhmmmmm… so you got the power to change your weight?"

"Yep! Watch this!" Chowder said as he began to float in the air, then falling back in his seat. "I'd show you turning heavy, but the plane would fall into space."

Curry sat for a sec looking like he was thinking. "I'm wondering something. I understood the story, but how did you learn the name of your 3's fruits?"

"My cooking master had a book about em'!"

"But you said that there were only 3 of them found, which you 3 eat."

"Well… err Mung Daal has a lot of strange books."

"Who's Mung Daal?"

"Why he's only the GREATEST CHEF IN THE WORLD!"

"Never heard of him. But I have heard that surname somewhere. Salt Daal"

Chowder looked excited. "OOOH! A RELETIVE OF MUNG'S! COOL! What kinda stuff did he do?"

"If memory serves me right, I believe he was an explorer who studied fruit."

Chowders mood downed slightly. "What do you mean "Was"?

"He died over 1000 years ago."

Chowder frowned. "How did he die?"

"Dunno. Maybe Mung Daal knows"

"I Like your thinking Curry! I'll call him." Chowder took out his phone to call Mung.

_~Hello? ~ _Mung answered

"Hi Mung, its me Chowder."

~_Chowder! How are you, boy? ~_

"Good! I made a new friend. His names Curry, and were roommates!"

_~That's great! So why'd ya call? ~_

"Who's Salt Daal?"

Mung didn't answer.

"Hello? You still there?"

_~Where did you hear that name? ~ _Mung's tone unusually serous.

"Curry told me."

_~… He was my father. ~_

"SALT DAAL WAS YOUR FATHER?!?! COOL!!!! WHAT KINDA STUFF DID HE DO? DID HE WRITE THAT DEVIL FRUIT BOOK? THIS MAY BE A TOUCHY QUESTION BUT HOW DID HE DIE?"

_~Chowder, I know you have a lot of questions, so here's a story that will sum them up ~ _

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well I had to update, so I cut this chapter short, and I'll use next chapter to put the back story.

But that will be very shortly that the next chapter will be done!

And until then, you reviewers can review and guess who Salt fits into the story!


	6. Chapter 6

[A/N] Sorry about not updating in a long time! I'll try to update more now!

* * *

Salt Daal was a good man; I inherited a lot from him. He was a world renound explorer; He discovered new fruits every single day! And every fruit he found, he would first show me and tell me about it. Then when I was your age, I began to cook with them. He was very supportive of my chef dream. On the day I left to go on my own when I was 18, he left for an adventure of his own. 10 years later, I got a call from him, and I was relieved to hear he was okay. He had told me he found a new fruit. But this was different. This fruit upon consumption changed the eaters DNA to give them super powers. He spent 100 years studying all of the types of the fruit. He wrote all of his studies in a book. But then, He vanished. 10 years later I heard he died. I traveled a week until I found his funeral. When I got there I found his devil fruit book. No one knows how he died.___________________________________________________________

Chowder sat in silence for a while "WOW!!! HE WAS AWESOME!!! I WISH I COULD HAVE MET HIM!!!"

_~yep, he was…. Well, you got a big day tomorrow so ya better rest up~_

So Chowder slept the rest of the night, unknowing of the adventure that tomorrow holds.

* * *

"Students! We will land very shortly at the school" said the intercom waking many students.

"Curry, are you nervous about school?" Chowder said as he organized his food loc- I mean backpack.

"Nah, I've been here before, nothing will surprise me." Curry said as he looked cool and collected.

Gorgonzola, which was across the isle, leaned toward Curry and Chowder. "Hey Curry, I think, if you're going to this school, what kinda apprentice are you?'

"Mixed martial arts, I'm a fighter!" Curry answered looking tough.

Panini, who was in front of them looked back at them. "Hey, your almost as cute as Chowder." Panini said dreamily

"Hey, I thought you crushed on me?" Chowder said whiningly.

Curry laughed "You do like her!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Chowder yelled.

Panini looked back at Chowder "Don't worry Num-Num's, your still gonna be my future husband."

Chowder looked confused "I can't tell if that's a good thing…"

The group began to walk out of the plane and Gorgonzola, Chowder and Panini looked at how big the school grounds were. There were 5 school buildings, 4 lounges for the students, 2 cafeterias, 1 huge teachers lounge, and 4 hotels for the student's rooms. "WOW!" Chowder said with glistening eyes. "I second that." Gorgonzola said. The 3 stood there for a few minutes. Curry stood there for a second, but not even near as long as the others. "Yo," Curry said "if you were wondering, were all in hotel 1. And, we better hurry or the trolley to the hotel will lea-"Curry was cut short upon hearing the trolley doors shut. "Damn! We gotta hurry!" Curry said as he started running to the trolley. The others came to their senses and followed him. The trolley began moving, adding to the frustration. The 4 four were barley able to catch up. Curry, who was the fastest, caught up to the trolley and jumped into the door.

"Pardon me," Curry said politely. "Could you stop for a minute so my friends can get on?" The driver, unknowing what to do, said "O-Ok."

Chowder, Gorgonzola, and Panini walked in panting. They sat down in the back with Curry. "How… did you…get that fast" Chowder said, still panting.

"Dunno, just natural talent I guess." Curry said. The 4 sat in their seats, 3 feeling dead, 1 listening to music. You guess which is in which..

* * *

After roughly an hour, they made it to their rooms. Coinvidently, they were in a row. Gorgonzola and Panini both met their roommates. Gorganzola's were 2 nerds who were glued to their laptops.

_Lets hope they wont talk to me_ Gorgonzola thought.

"Hello!" The nerd with glasses said.

_Crap._

Panini's roommate was nearly here human counterpart. She had pink hair, same shirt, same pants, same jewelry, ect. The only difference was their hair style. Everyone entered their specified rooms, including Chowder and Curry. The rooms all had basically the same decore. Green walls, brown floor and ceiling, cabinets, T.V., and mini-fridge.. They also had they also had 2 or 3 beds. " Well, I'm going to go on my laptop for an hour before the assembly. What about you?" Curry ashed.

"Assembly?" Chowder asked in reply. Almost as if it had been cued, a voice traveled on the intercom, and said:

"Attention. In exactly 1 hour, there will be an assembly about how the school year will play out, and how you are supposed to act at school, ect. Remember, excacly one hour."

"Oh." Chowder said. "I'm probably going to take a nap. Didn't sleep well last night." Moments after saying that, he went out cold.


End file.
